


All I Need Is A Shoulder To Cry On

by River_Eridanus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, But character death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesomes, im not sure if it counts as murder, murder?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Eridanus/pseuds/River_Eridanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just everyone trying to figure out life and romance, plus a fuckton of angst. Set during the post-retcon meteor, before John and Roxy arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is A Shoulder To Cry On

"Dave..."

I turned my head, clear tears running freely down my pale cheeks. I couldn't look anymore; couldn't look at the red blood curling around his lips, the growing stains on his ripped shirt, torn from this world...

The alarm clock rang. I jolted out of bed, heart racing.  _Just a nightmare, just a memory from a doomed timeline..._

Still. I couldn't help but hyperventilate thinking about Karkat being hurt. Being a Time player, I occasionally dreamed about my doomed selves in other timelines; since the dreams were real events, I knew that I had watched Karkat die many times before.  I couldn't let the Karkat from my present timeline die the same way. 

I climbed out of bed, placed my shades carefully on my eyes, and quietly crept down the hallway to Kitkat's room. 

"Nightmare again?" he said as he drew me into his arms and placed a soft kiss on my chin. I nodded and melted into his embrace. "Do you think you should talk to someone about them?"

"I'm talking to you," I replied as I ran my hands down his bare chest. He groaned softly, turning the sound into a low, rumbling purr as I licked the base of his horns. "Not now, he said, pushing me off of him. "Later. But Rose wakes up early, and she can't- she can't know-"

 _I know, but I don't care if she knows,_ I wanted to say. But instead I just nodded and left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back- I lost computer access for like a month for family reasons; sorry! I promise I'll update Someday My Knight Will Come sometime, but for now I'm going to post this since I lost the document SMKWC was saved on. -R_E


End file.
